Princess Beatrice and Factionless Villager Tobias
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tobias Jonathan Eaton is a peasant in the small village of Factionless. One day, he is chosen to come to participate in a special event. He will meet some friends there and battle for the heart of Princess Beatrice. Will true love find a way through hard obstacles? Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning

**Tobias's POV**

My name is Tobias Jonathan Eaton and I live in a country called Divergence. It's split up into 6 parts, or factions as we call it. There's Candor, Amity, Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. There's this little village called Factionless right in between Abnegation and Dauntless, that's where I live with my mother. We used to live in Abnegation with my father, Marcus. But he abused us and got executed after my mom had almost died one time from it and I got help. Queen Natalie and King Andrew are the rulers of Divergence. There's a tradition where a prince or princess is old enough to be married and must choose a person to wed. There will be 5 people called from each faction and 1 person from Factionless called to live in the castle for a month or so. They will fight for the heart of the royal of their choosing. The Queen and King put people's names in a bowl and whoever they pick will participate in this event. You must be 16 years old to 20 years old to be able to enter. My mother has been entering me for years and now I am 18, this is my last chance to make my mother proud. It is turned into a "TV show" and televised. The Erudite invented the "television" 100 years ago for such events.

"Tobias, they're announcing who they picked now." my mother says. We head to the village TV and see who gets called.

"Hello everyone. Tonight is the night to reveal who the princes and princesses are. We will also be saying the names of the people who get picked." the King says.

"Now for our children. We have Prince Peter, future king of Candor." Queen Natalie announces. An average height guy comes out. He has dark green eyes and jet black hair. "Next we have Prince Robert from Amity." A boy about an inch taller than Prince Peter comes out. He has curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "Here we have Prince Caleb of Erudite." A boy a couple inches taller than Robert comes out. He has light blue eyes and neat blonde hair which is parted to the left side. "Princess Susan of Abnegation." She has blonde hair in a bun and has sky blue eyes like Robert's. She is a little shorter than Peter. "And last but not least, Beatrice from Dauntless." A beautiful girl steps out. She is petite but has a strong build. She has wavy dirty blonde hair that reaches the small of her back. Her eyes are the lightest. They are blue but almost grey, they show determination but kindness. I instantly have this urge to meet her.

"Now, the people from Candor are...Christina Kravitz. Rosalina Kravitz. Molly Anderson. Albert Anderson. And Drew Anderson. What are the chances? Two groups of siblings." King Andrew says. "From Abnegation there's Katie Jennings. Katrina Karamakov. Flora Green. Mark Cooper. And Olivia Wright." King Andrew moves onto the Erudite bowl. "From Erudite we have...Cara Adams. William Adams. Penelope Nelson. Fernando Lopez. And Callie Rivera." Next is Abnegation. "From Amity we have...Spencer Shay. Gibby? This just says Gibby. Okay then. Carly Shay. Samantha Puckett. And Fredward Benson." **(A/N:ICARLY!) **Second to last is Dauntless. "From Dauntless we have...Uriah Pedrad. Ezekiel Pedrad. Marilynn Williams. Shauna Williams. And Marlene Thompson." Last is Factionless, fingers crossed. "Now we have...Tobias Eaton from Factionless."

Everyone in the village looks at me and erupts in applause. My mother hugs me and I smile. I'm gonna get to meet Princess Beatrice. I run home and mother helps me pack. I fall asleep thinking about what tomorrow has in store for me.

_TIME SKIP_

After I've arrived at the palace I go in and stand there in awe. This place is huge and beautiful. The others arrive and I see that the friend groups have already formed. Amity just hangs out with each other though while everyone else is mixed. I go over to a group with all the Dauntless, 2 Candors, and 2 Erudites. They seem the nicest. They introduce them selves as Uri, Zeke, Lynn, Shauna, Mar, Chrissy, Rose, Will, and Fernando. The Queen and King come in and we settle down.

"Welcome to the castle. You will choose which prince or princess you would like to pursue. If no one interests you we will not send you back. You will be able to choose some one of the same gender and become friends. If you do not become friends you will be sent to another person of the same gender. We have 5 bowls in front of us. You will take a knife and cut yourself. You will drop your blood into the bowl the prince or princess you will be pursuing is standing behind." King Andrew explains. In the end it's like this.

**Prince Peter's Pursuers**

**-Molly**

**-Penny**

**Prince Peter's Friends**

**-Drew**

**Prince Robert's Pursuers**

**-Katrina**

**-Flo**

**-Livi**

**Prince Robert's Friends**

**-Freddie**

**-Spencer**

**Prince Caleb's Pursuers**

**-Cara**

**-Callie**

**Prince Caleb's Friends**

**-Fernando**

**Princess Susan's Pursuers**

**-Gibby**

**-Mark**

**Princess Susan's Friends**

**-Katie**

**Princess Beatrice's Pursuers**

**-Uri**

**-Zeke**

**-Will**

**-Toby(me)**

**Princess Beatrice's Friends**

**-Chrissy**

**-Lynn**

**-Mar**

**-Shauna**

**-Rose**

**-Carly**

**-Sam**

Wow, Beatrice has a lot of friends. The queen and king explain how this is gonna work. We can't ask them out they have to ask us. We get settled in our rooms and we're free to do whatever we want.

"Hello." I say as I walk into the garden. They all say some form of greeting and we sit down on the grass. We talk for a while and then we hear a beautiful voice. It sounds like a girl's. We decide to follow the sound of the singing. We see Princess Beatrice sitting by the river putting flowers in the water. She's the one with the angelic voice.

_I see trees of green_, _red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

We start to clap and she stops abruptly. When she turns around we see a knife in her hand and immediately stiffen. She sees us and puts the knife back in her boot. She's wearing a black sundress and brown leather boots.

"Sorry, you scared me." she apologizes.

"We are very sorry about that Princess Beatrice we-" Rose gets cut off by Princess Beatrice.

"Call me Tris. Don't be so formal. I'm not like my stiff sister, happy-go-lucky hippie brother, smart ass brother, or smart mouth brother." she says. "What are you guys doing here anyways? I thought only I knew about this place."

"We heard singing and followed the voice." Uri says.

"You have a very beautiful voice." I compliment her. She blushes and looks down. She says, "I'm not that good. It's more of an Amity song anyways. Damn hippies. Wait, none of you are Amity, are you?"

"Nope. Uri, Mar, Shauna, Lynn, and I are Dauntless." Zeke says.

"My sister and I are Candor." Christina says.

"I'm Erudite. There are 2 Amities that are your friends but they're playing banjos by the pond to the ducks." Will informs her. She laughs.

"I swear. Amities are like Santa Clause on steroids combined with the Lucky Charms leprechaun." she says. We all laugh. I think I really like this girl.


	2. The Date and Kiss

**Tris's POV**

It's been 3 days since everyone's arrived. Our pursuers share a "dorm room" and the prince or princess will leave a note saying who he/she will go on a date with next. So far I've been out with Will then Zeke then Uriah. I'm very intrigued by Tobias but I'm still trying to figure him out. My favorite date is the one I went on with Uriah. Will and I had a picnic in the garden, it was nice but he'd be a better fit for Chrissy. Zeke and I had lunch then went to play paintball, it was quite fun. Uriah and I had a candlelight dinner on top of a building then went ziplining. When we got back I kissed him on the cheek. Everyone's asleep so I'm sneaking into the room to leave the note. I drop it and then leave.

_TIME SKIP_

**Tobias's POV**

We wake up the next morning and find a note. I hope it's for me. She's been out with all of them except me. Will wouldn't shut up about how they had a romantic picnic in the garden. Zeke went to play paintball with her and unlike Will, didn't act like a teenage girl about it. Uriah was the worse. He had the best date out of all of them and got a kiss on the cheek. I really hope I'm not the first to go home.

_To Tobias,_

_Meet me at the front of the castle at 12:00 p.m. so we can go on a date. I have something very special planned. It's a surprise! (-;_

_Xoxo,_

_Tris_

"I see her strategy." Will says. "She's going on dates with each of us to see which one she liked the most."

"Oh. So, after Tobias's date who ever she picks next is safe." Uriah says.

"Oh god, I'm a nervous wreck. What time is it?" I ask.

"You have 2 hours until your date." Zeke tells me.

_TIME SKIP_

I'm walking to the front of the castle wright now. I see Tris waiting by a carriage. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black shirt with a grey cardigan and a black skirt with black leggings. She also has on a beanie. Thank goodness I didn't wear anything fancy. Just some jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey, you look lovely as always." I say. She blushes. I gesture for her to get in the carriage and she does. When we get to the destination, I see a beach. We pass it and we stop at a pier. An amusement park. We get out and she grins.

"Like it here?" she asks.

"It's amazing. I've never seen an amusement park in real life." I say.

"Yeah, they're mostly in Amity but there's one in Dauntless. That's the one we're at right now." she tells me.

"Wait, so, we're in Dauntless right now?"

"No, well, yes and no. We're in between Dauntless and the royal palace. The real Dauntless is more...I don't know how to describe it."

"I'm sure it's amazing. I've always admired the Dauntless, they're so...free."

"I know, I love it. Peter wanted to be the prince of Dauntless but I'm better suited for it than him."

We smile and then head in. We ride some rides and play some games. We eat this pink fluffy thing called cotton candy. We spend the whole day there. Before we know it, it's 7:00 p.m. and dinner starts at 7:30 p.m. so we have to go. She tells me she's always wanted to climb the ferris wheel. I just might take her someday. When we get back we eat dinner then head back to our rooms. I feel a hand drag me around the corner into a secret hallway. I look at the person to see that it's Tris. She looks at me and then kisses me. I'm stunned for a second and the start to kiss back. When we finally break apart, it seems that we've kissed for hours but in reality only a couple minutes.

"Goodnight Tobias," she whispers.

"Night Tris," I give her a kiss on the cheek. When I go back to the room everyone's asleep. I flop down on my bed and realize that I am tired. I let thoughts of Tris fill my mind and let the darkness take me away.


End file.
